Secks
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, top student at Xion Academy College, was always under pressure. Although he remained calm and unemotional on the outside, a certain professor remained prone to his act. With a bit of liquor..[see inside for full summary KAKASASU YAOI]


Title: Secks

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, top student at Xion Academy College, was always under pressure. Although he remained calm and unemotional on the outside, a certain professor remained prone to his act. With a bit of liquor, the tears began to fall and out came a Sasuke that certain professor had never seen. But, how is it that the two ended up in bed together a week from that moment? KakaSasu

Origin of the Title: My sister thought of that...and... um... that's what the second chapter is gonna be all about...-hint hint-...XP

Kakashi- Seme  
Sasuke- Uke (You can't spell Sasuke without uke! XD)

Rating: M  
Length: I'm planning two chapters at minimum...XP  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, assbows would not be worn. XD

* * *

"Oh my God…! Sasuke's top notch, as usual!" Ino whined, looking up with her college friends at the listing for their percentiles. All of the gang agreed.

Sasuke was always in the best percentile. Never less than the best for a Uchiha, as they would say. Sakura smiled kindly in her crystal jumper.

"Well, it's not a bad thing…"

"He always takes the spotlight, dattebayo!-!" Naruto moaned from the background. The girls turned to see Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, and Neji walking up behind them with slightly annoyed expressions.

"Hey, guys…" Tenten smiled friendlily with a wave from Hinata. Everyone crowded around the giant paper stapled to the wall with tiny print scrawled up and down on it, looking for their names.

* * *

"Sasuke's looking great in the ratings as usual… You're teaching him quite well, Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka murmured shyly to the silver-haired professor, who nodded slowly and smiled slightly. The two were standing on the bottom stair next to the roster. 

"Well, he does it all on his own…Tch…I barely teach them at all…" He snickered a bit too sinisterly. Iruka laughed.

"That's so like you…" He mused.

_

* * *

Brrrring…! _

A hand clamped down on the alarm clock on the table next to the bed. Slowly, a teen with raven dark hair and ebony black eyes slid out of bed onto his feet in only boxers and sheets. The nineteen-year-old blinked casually and got dressed in his normal routine. He put on a black t-shirt with some baggy jeans and slid on a fluffy white jacket to keep him warm in the winter months, adding some slick shades to cover the bottom of his eyes. After putting on some sneakers, he grabbed his knapsack, slid it over his shoulder, and walked out the door of his dorm room and down the long staircase from the third story to the first to see his results.

The teen had been more stressed than ever up to this day.

* * *

Kakashi spun around boredly on the first step and relaxed on the wall as he watched the nineteen-year-old descend the stairs. 

"G'mornin, Sasuke… I see you're wide awake…" He commented sarcastically.

Sasuke twitched slightly and glared at his professor with annoyance as he passed him and walked to the roster.

"Oh, look… it's Sasuke…" Ino growled, rolling her eyes. "I bet you'll never guess what score you got…" She added.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"…perfect…?"

All nodded. Sasuke sighed and turned to walk towards the door.

"Figures…" He mumbled as he heard everyone start mumbling about how "cocky" and "brilliant" he was. He merely ignored them and pushed open the door of the school and walked outside. They didn't have school for another two and a half weeks for Christmas vacation, so they were free to do what they wished.

In Sasuke's case, a walk was what he wished. A nice, long, relaxing walk…

* * *

11pm. Dark: Partly Cloudy, 40 degrees Farenheight. 

Sasuke strolled the streets by the street lamps, headed back to the school. He was exhausted. He had randomly gotten lost on his little 'excursion' and ended up using the entire day to try to get back to his dorm. Except, he found himself unable to do so till now.

He had used the time thinking of everything. Although he hadn't meant to do it, his mind had wandered. He was to the point of breaking. He needed someone…anyone…! But, he had no one. He had always wondered how Naruto and the others got to be such good friends…how they always had fun… how nothing ever seemed to break their optimism. On his end, he sat there alone, shunning anyone who dared to try to get in the way of his 'loner' attitude. He wanted friends… a lover maybe, too… but couldn't seem to get close to anyone. It was all so…so… troublesome, as Shika would often say.

Just when the teen was caught up in his thoughts once more, a cool voice deluded him of that opportunity.

"Yo…"

Sasuke turned slowly to face the voice. Sharp ebony met one cool silver and one glistening crimson as their eyes met.

"Sensei…?" Sasuke wondered aloud, a bit surprised to find his professor out here at a time like this. Kakashi merely smiled and walked to the boy, putting his arms around him and walking on.

"You look in need of some hard liquor… wanna go for a shot or two?" He asked in a casual tone. Sasuke looked up to the elder male.

"I'm a minor… and who are you to promote underage drinking to me…?" He growled. Kakashi laughed lightly.

"I know I shouldn't, but, honestly… You're pushing yourself too hard… One shot of sake won't hurt, I'm sure…"

Sasuke would have laughed if he hadn't been Sasuke. But, no. He merely blinked twice and thought it through.

"…what's the catch?" He asked suspiciously.

"No catch," Kakashi replied.

"…alright, fine…" The Uchiha gave in after a while of hesitation. The silver-haired professor smiled.

"Ah… follow me, then, Sasuke-kun…" He mused lightly, whisking him away to the nearest bar.

* * *

1am: Dark: Cloudy, Less than half a bottle of sake left. 

"…Sasuke…?" Kakashi asked, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Are you sure you're alright…?" He asked in the lightest tone possible.

The two were now in the back of the bar. Kakashi was leaning against the wall, still sober, with a drunken Sasuke enveloped in his arms and leaning into his chest, sobbing his eyes out and ranting about every problem he had ever encountered.

"N-no..!" Sasuke cried, tugging on the Hatake's shirt. "I…I'm not…a-alri..ght…" He sobbed between hiccups and sniffles. Kakashi sighed and held him closer, listening intently to every word. "I…I've always -hic- admired…y-you…" He whined insanely. "Y-you don't even _know_ how many… how many times I've wanted what y-you've g-got…" The Uchiha mumbled, his words slurring slightly together.

"…oh…?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah…a-and I…I'm terrified…! E-everything's going wrong..! I c-can't even p-pay my dorm fee, I can't…can't get a job an-and I don't kn-know what else to d-do…! My fucking brother w-won't help me…! I know…it…-hic-…" Sasuke spluttered. Needless to say, the Hatake had _never_ heard or seen this side of his student before… nor had anyone else. But, yet, there he was: sprawled out on the floor in his teachers' arms, sobbing hysterically, and admitting everything that he had never _ever_ known. "Y-you're always so organized…a-and together… I-I…I can't even -hic- keep my head straight in dire situations…! I've b-been up for two days j-just studying…a-and trying so hard to beat my brother's scores…wh-why…? Wh-why is life so unf-fair…? WHY!-?" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. He quickly buried his head in Kakashi's chest and sobbed hysterically. Kakashi smirked, snickering to himself, and gently rubbed his students' back.

"Shh… it's alright…" He cooed kindly. Sasuke looked innocently up to his professor, looking the drunkest Kakashi had ever seen any teen in his entire life. He smiled and took Sasuke's chin between his index finger and thumb. "Don't worry… You're not alone, Sasu-kun… you're not alone…" He whispered and pulled the teen into a kiss. Sasuke's eyes shot open. If he hadn't been drunk at the moment, he probably would have sprung back nearly ten feet and shouted every curse known to man. Luckily for Kakashi, the teen couldn't even see straight, nevertheless comprehend what was going on.

After playing a bit with the teen, Kakashi let him free, Sasuke now panting hysterically. The Uchiha collapsed into his professors' lap and nuzzled weakly into his abdomen. The silver-haired man smiled and took a sip of the sake he still had, finishing off the entire bottle easily and still remaining, for the most part, sober.

"Alright…I think you've had enough for tonight, Sasuke-kun…" Kakashi smiled, getting to his feet a bit wobbly. Sasuke tried to get up, but ended up falling over and hugging Kakashi's legs. The professor laughed and picked his student up under the arms, supporting him as best as he could. "C'mon… you can come back to my house… there's no way I'd ever leave you alone in your dorm like this…" Sasuke mumbled something under his breath, then went limp onto Kakashi, who easily maneuvered his way back home.

* * *

4:52am: Partly Cloudy, 57 degrees Farenheight 

"Hn…?"

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened in the darkness of morning, resulting in the vision of absolutely nothing. He had a terrible headache and felt like shit. The teen tried to move but, disregarding the pain, he found himself unable to for a set of arms were wrapped tightly around his body. His mind flickered awake more and he soon could recognize the soft breath on his neck.

"…Kakashi…?" He whispered, turning in the elder male's grasp. He soon found himself face to face with his teacher, both under the covers in a one-person bed in the most awkward positioning ever.

That's when it hit him: He was in bed…with Kakashi.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted insanely, jumping backwards and falling off in a back flip fashion and landing himself on the floor with a thud.

Kakashi slowly sat up in bed, holding his head in agony. The adult looked around him for a second, then to the clock.

"It's 5am…" He growled groggily.

"5am, my ass!-!" Sasuke shouted angrily, trying his best to get to his feet without falling over. "Where the hell are we and why the hell were we…we… well, you know!-!" He yelled, blushing a deep red before loosing his balance and falling over like a drunken puppy on steroids.

Kakashi laughed lightly at the comical sight of his student.

"Haha… you look so cute when you try to act innocent…" He giggled. Sasuke blushed an even deeper shade of red, his heart rapidly skipping beats in his head.

"Don't give me some bullshit! Answer me!" Sasuke retorted. Kakashi sighed and laid back down on the bed.

"Alright… first off, we're in my house, and, second off, you got completely drunk and I wouldn't be considered a responsible adult if I just let you wander off to your dorm like that, so I took you-"

"Woah! Responsible…adult!-? You're the one who got me drunk in the first place!-!" Sasuke cut him off, standing wobbly-ish again. The second he was up, he fell over, luckily landing half of himself on the bed. Kakashi tilted his head to look at the teen. With a smirk, he grabbed Sasuke by the arm and hoisted him onto the bed. "H-hey!" Sasuke growled, struggling with all his might as the silver-haired professor pulled him into an embrace, burying his face in the teens' sweet-smelling hair. "What the hell do you think you're-mmpf…! Nmn..mnmm!" Sasuke struggled with all his might as Kakashi passionately took the teens' lips in his own. Soon enough, Sasuke fell limp in the elder male's arms, letting him do what he wanted. Kakashi smiled and flipped, pinning Sasuke to the bed by deeply pressing one hand onto the boys' chest, disabling his movement. The Uchiha whimpered gently and gave up completely. Kakashi smiled and took another kiss as his own. Sasuke could feel the warm saliva seeping slowly through his mouth.

That was when he found out why his professor was single.

* * *

2 days later: 7am: Clear, Sunny, 51 degrees Farenheight 

"…Kakashi-sempai…?" Sasuke wondered aloud. The two were now strolling through a park in the cool winter atmosphere.

"Hn?" His professor replied gruffly, looking around.

"…are you gay…?"

Sasuke was expecting a slap…or at least some sort of emotion! When, all he got was…

"Yeah… why?"

The Uchiha blinked and cocked his head, coming out of the cowering embrace he was in.

"W-wait…you're…not going to hit me…?" He asked. Kakashi stared at him for a second like he was insane.

"No…why would I hit you…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke blushed and looked to the side.

"…never mind…" He whispered childishly. Kakashi smiled.

"I take it you're straight?" He asked with a smirk.

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say. Was he straight? He did like a lot of girls… Sakura…Ino… and Tenten was pretty hot too. So…he couldn't be gay, right? Well… there was that small crush he had on Naruto a long time ago. And what about that kiss with him back in grade school…? He had _liked_ it. So… did that make him gay?

"…haven't you figured it out yet?" Kakashi broke the silence with bored enthusiasm. Sasuke looked confusedly up to his professor, opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again, looking even more confused than before. Kakashi smiled. "Well, don't rush it…"

"I think…" Sasuke started, looking around nervously to make sure no one was within hearing range. Whence assured, he whispered, "…I'm bi…"

Kakashi smiled.

"Are you afraid to admit it…?"

The words rung in Sasuke's ears like bells. 'Afraid…to admit it…?' He thought vividly. He then looked up again in that confused way. Kakashi shook his head.

"You'll come in due time…for now, though, I must ask you this…" He stopped in front of Sasuke and put his hands on the boy's shoulders seriously.

"Huh…?" Sasuke asked confusedly, already blushing bright red.

"Do you love me?"

* * *

A/N: Wow… I did not intend to write this at all…Sorry, D-files fans!-! I PROMISE you guys an update… I just…kind of…forgot about it… heh…don't spite or kill me… oh, and don't crucify me or whip me, either… (just saw the passion)…uh…yeah… well, not only did I not intend to write this at ALL, but I also did not intend to make this a chapter fic! But, I'll continue if I get reviews… ten or more reviews will be needed for an update! (It's not that many…-is used to the amount of reviews she gets on the d files now-…so yeah…)  
Thanks fer reading… AND SORRY! XD  
Review, Sankyuu! (If you're one of my fans, you'd probably know by now how much I love cliffhangers! XP) 


End file.
